Sin Kiske
'''Sin' (シン, Shin) is a major character in the game Guilty Gear 2: Overture. He is the son of Ky Kiske and The Maiden of the Grove. He travels with Sol Badguy for most of the game. He does not seem to get along with his father very well; however, he appears to have a very deep love for his mother. He has an eye patch over his right eye for unexplained reasons. As a child, he was kept on a chain by Sol, and always carried his favorite stuffed animal Chimaki with him. He is the target of the antagonist Valentine, since his Gear cells allow him to be The Key to open and unlock The Cube. Character Design ... Gallery [[Sin/Image Gallery|'Sin's Image Gallery']] Personality He feels uncomfortable in orderly situations and is not too good at social dispositions. On the contrary, his personality that doesn't look back on what's done may seem insensitive, but his simple and innocent personality can be refreshing. He also has an optimistic and cocky side to him. He also considers his appetite as something important to him, as "he cannot say the other one." Story Background Over the past couple of years, he has been traveling with Sol as a bounty hunter and has overcome many hardships. He trusts Sol and looks up to him as a father, a friend, and a teacher. He is currently enjoying his journey. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Sin is traveling with Sol when he discovers a wanted poster with Sol's picture on it. As Sol explains that the poster is Ky's way of asking for help the pair are attacked by the Vizuel. Sin has a binding spell placed on him and is unable to help Sol in the fight until the bind wears off. After the fight, Izuna explains to them the situation and takes them to Illyria where they fight Valentine. When they find Ky in a binding spell they also meet Raven. After a brief fight between Sol and Raven, Izuna takes Sol to find Dr. paradigm in order to free Ky. With their return Ky is freed and Sin has a small argument with him, which Sin ends by exclaiming that he always knew Ky "was a shitty king" as he runs out in a tantrum. To blow off some steam, Sin starts a fight with the Vizuel, but is eventually overpowered by Valentine. After extracting "The Key" from Sin, she also brainwashes him to fight Sol. Once Sol knocks sense back into him, the group chases after Valentine, only to be confronted by thousands of Vizuel. A few moments later, Dr. Paradigm and Ky, along with the Knights of Illyria, show up as the group prepares to fight the Vizuel. Sol leaves Sin with Ky to fight the Vizuel, while the rest of the group goes on after Valentine. Sin explains to Ky that he doesn't care what happens to him, but he will protect him for his mother's sake. The father and son pair lay waste to the Vizuel alongside the Knights. Ky tells Sin to go on ahead and help Sol while he finishes the fight with the Vizuel. Sin shows up at the last moment to help Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form, while Sol attempts to stop The Cube from opening. They succeed in holding off Valentine, but she transforms again. Sol tells the group to leave while he fights her alone. Sin refuses, but is knocked through the gate by Dr. Paradigm. In the aftermath, once Sol returns, Sin decides to stay in Illyria until his mother is freed from the time freeze placed on her. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' ... Gameplay See: Sin's Tribe Powers & Abilities Sin seems to have specialized in lightning magic, much like his father Ky. However, unlike his father, Sin uses a war flag in battle, and his lightning is red. Most of his weapon tactics were taught to him by Sol Badguy. He also utilizes his Gear powers that were taught to him by Sol. However, in terms of his basic skills such as reading and education, since Sol is infamous for doing everything half-heartedly, Sin's upbringing in that area, especially by Sol, is rather poor on that end. Musical Themes * Ride in Time - Guilty Gear 2 * Communication (vs Ky Kiske) - Guilty Gear 2 Character Quotes See: [[Sin/Quotes|'Sin Quotes']] References and Allusions *Sin possibly gets his name from the Nine Inch Nails song "Sin" from the album "Pretty Hate Machine". He may as well have gotten it from the song "Sin" by the Stone Temple Pilots from their debut album, "Core". Trivia *Sin and That Man share the same English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal. *Whether Sin's name is intentionally given to him for its meaning is open to speculation. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Allied Kingdom of Illyria Category:Bosses Category:Masters Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters